


the best is yet to come

by Satine86



Series: College AU [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “I know it’s a little short notice,” he continued. “But I was wondering if you would like to go. With me. To the thing.”“As your date?” she prompted.





	the best is yet to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> What happens when Kagee messages me on tumblr like "WHAT IF ___"? This. This happens.
> 
> Also once again because I'm obnoxious that way. Carwheeler Appreciation Week will be taking place Dec 14th through 20th 2018. [Check out tumblr for more info.](http://carwheelerweek.tumblr.com/post/178551903379/hello-from-the-official-tumblr-for-carwheeler)

“So,” Phillip said. 

“So…?” Anne propped her chin on her laced fingers and surveyed him from across the table. 

They were currently tucked in the back of the cafe, their plates cleared away and the remnants of their coffee had long since gone cold. It was their third date. If one was calling them dates. Or maybe it was their fifth? He wasn’t entirely sure if the first two times they had gotten coffee together actually counted. 

“There’s this thing I have to go to. In a couple days,” he said. “It’s kind of a big thing. A faculty thing with donors and rich people and all that.”

Anne hummed, nodding while she listened. Phillip knew that she knew exactly what he was getting at. He also knew that she knew that he knew. Which was very confusing, but the point was that he was positive she was going to make him ask. Plainly. Out loud. 

It was nerve-wracking. 

“I know it’s a little short notice,” he continued. “But I was wondering if you would like to go. With me. To the thing.” 

“As your date?” she prompted. 

“Yes. As my date.” 

She grinned at him. “I would love to go to the fancy faculty party with you as your date.” 

He let out a deep breath. “Thank God,” he muttered. That earned a bark of laughter from Anne. 

“You didn't think I would say no, did you?”

“I don't know? Better to not get your hopes up?” He shrugged.

“Phillip,” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “What do you think we are?”

“How do you mean?” He frowned, thoroughly confused. Was it a trick question?

“I mean we've been on six dates, what do you think that means?”

“Six?” It hadn't been six. He still wasn't sure it was five or not.

“Yeah, six.” Anne was laughing now as she held up her fingers, ticking them off. “Coffee twice. Lunch. The movie at your place. Studying in the library-”

“That counts as a date?”

“A study date, yeah. Especially since neither of us actually studied and we talked about the movie instead. And now,” she spread her hands, “breakfast. Six dates.”

“Huh.”

“So what do you think six dates mean?”

“Um…” It could mean a great many things, he thought. A few he really hoped were true. But again, better not to get your hopes up. “I guess it means you kinda have a thing for me?”

“Yup. I think it also means you have a thing for me. So if you ask me on a date I'm pretty much guaranteed to say yes.” She flashed him a beguiling smile, and he tried to process everything while she checked her phone. “Now I have to get to class, but we can talk more about this faculty thing later.”

“Sure,” he said, stupidly watching her gather up her things. Anne stopped beside his chair and leaned down.

“You know what else this all means?”

“No?”

Anne pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “It means you can absolutely kiss me on the seventh date.”

Phillip could only sit there as she straightened up again, ran a hand fondly over his shoulder and hurried off to class. Even after she was gone he still remained, gaping. 

P.T. was never going to believe this.

***

“So you've finally got yourself a girlfriend. Thank God, I was afraid it was never going to happen.” P.T. slapped a hand to his chest.

“No, I didn't say that she was my girlfriend. I just said that... we're seeing each other?” Although Phillip sure what constituted the difference, exactly. Only that it seemed like an overstep to call Anne his… anything. Really. 

“Charity, can you?” P.T. gestured at Phillip, looking pleadingly toward his wife. 

The three of them were tucked into a corner of the dean’s home. The function -- Phillip was loath to call it a party -- was fully underway, packed full of people and yet still managed to be relatively sedate. To the point of boring. Anne had disappeared a short while ago to find the bathroom, at which point the Barnums had swooped in on Phillip looking for answers. 

Standing beside P.T. it appeared Charity was trying desperately not to laugh, her lips pressed together. Phillip wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. Taking in a calming breath she rested a hand on his arm.

“Phillip, sweetheart, you and Anne are dating. And given how she looks at you, I think she's very interested.”

“Although we're not really sure why since you're so clueless.”

“Phin!” Charity hissed and slapped his arm. “Leave him alone. Besides I know plenty of brilliant women who find cluelessness in men rather endearing. We think you're cute, like puppies.”

“Wow. Okay.” P.T. shook his head. “I'm gonna go over there where they have champagne and I'm gonna drink some. Because my wife is very mean.” He turned and headed to the bar, looking a bit like a pouting toddler.

Charity rolled her eyes fondly and turned her attention back onto Phillip.

“Now for you,” she said. “You are dating and however serious it is? That’s something you need to talk to her about. But she clearly likes you, and you clearly like her. So relax and enjoy it, Phillip.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “I'll try.” 

“Also,” Charity said, glancing over his shoulder. “Given the effort she went through to get ready tonight, I think she’s trying to impress you.”

“She doesn’t have to try, honestly.” Phillip turned to follow Charity's gaze. 

Anne was making her way toward him. Her burgundy dress flowing about her in gauzy chiffon waves, two slits in the material exposing her long legs with each step. 

His mouth went dry, just like it had when he first saw her that night. Her face glowing and her hair falling in soft curls around her. She gave him a dazzling smile and looped her arm through his as she came to a stop next to him. 

“Would you like to take a walk outside?” he asked. 

“Sure.” Her hand tightened on his arm, and she cast Charity a quick smile. “See you later, Professor Barnum.” 

“Have fun kids.” She waved them off like a doting mother.

Before Phillip and Anne left through the French doors leading outside, he glanced back to see Charity joining P.T. at the bar. They whispered together, pointing in Phillip’s direction and looking excited. God, they really were his parents weren’t they?

Even though none of the guests had ventured outside, everything was well lit with sunken lights along the patio and around the inground pool. String lights led the way to the small garden off to the left. The evening was cool, but not quite cold and a welcome reprieve from the stuffininess inside. 

“This place is way nicer than I would’ve imagined,” Anne said, marveling at everything.

“Yeah, the dean’s wife comes from money. They’re pretty loaded.” 

“Have you been here before?” 

“A couple times. P.T. likes dragging me to crap. I think he’s hoping I’ll eventually take up teaching.” 

Anne tilted her head. “I think I could see you teaching. Think you’ll do it?”

“Not sure yet. In the meantime how about I give you a tour?” He offered her his arm again. She took it with a smile.

“I would like that.” 

They took a spin around the garden, and the greenhouse full of the dean’s prized orchids. Inside the greenhouse was balmy and tropical, full of greenery and blooming flowers. Once outside again they found a chilly breeze had picked up, and Phillip offered Anne his tuxedo jacket before they headed back.

“I still can’t believe they have a pool.” 

“What’s more ostentatious? The fact they have a pool or their own exotic plant nursery?”

“Ooh, that’s tough.” She thought for a moment, tapping her chin. “Neither. The most ostentatious thing is the fact they have a bidet in the bathroom. The other two could easily be hobbies.” 

“A fair point.”

“Ostentatiousness aside this has been really nice.” Anne slowed to a stop and eyed him. “You know, if you were any other person I would say you actually planned all this.” 

Phillip frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the lights, the flowers, the fact we’re the only people out here. It’s all very romantic.” 

“Maybe I did plan it?” 

“You didn’t.” She bumped his shoulder, teasing. 

“I could have,” he said. A little petulant. 

Anne laughed and reached up to cup his cheek. “You’re so cute,” she said before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you?” If he meant the kiss or compliment, he wasn’t sure. Phillip studied Anne’s face, she didn’t look quite as relaxed as she played at. In fact, he almost thought she looked a little nervous. But her hand was still on his cheek, gentle and grounding. 

It hit him like a mack truck: she was nervous because of him. Because she liked him. Probably as much as he liked her. 

Phillip decided to take his chances. He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. It was barely a kiss, but it was nice all the same. When he drew back Anne smiled at him, almost giddy. Then she averted her eyes and dropped her hand. Biting her lip, she turned and took a step. 

Right into the pool. 

There was a split second of shock before Phillip slapped a hand to his mouth in order to stifle his laughter. Anne’s head popped up from the water, and she slicked back her hair from her face. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yup. It’s heated, at least.” She swiped the water from her face, obviously trying very hard to retain her composure. 

With her sodden hair smoothed back, and the gauzy dress swirling around her with each subtle movement, it almost looked as if Anne were controlling it. Like a nymph. Or maybe a siren. If he didn’t have a water kink before, he might end up with one soon. 

“Do you need a hand?” Phillip scooped up his jacket that had fluttered to the bricks, and reached out his other hand to her. 

“Please.” Anne smiled sweetly, and really he should have realized that was a problem sooner. She grabbed his hand firmly with both of hers, planted one foot against the side of the pool and yanked until he toppled into the water as well. 

Phillip came up sputtering and coughing. He shook his head, sending droplets flying. Then he looked at Anne, laughing hysterically. 

“That was uncalled for.” 

“I disagree. That was totally called for.” She swam over to him, and looped her arms over his head. “Now we’re even. You laughed at me, and I laughed at you.”

“I wasn’t laughing at you, specifically. I was laughing at the absurdity of the situation.” Phillip hesitated for a second before resting his hands on her waist. “Besides, maybe you should have looked where you were going?”

“It was an accident.”

“Walking into a swimming pool?” 

“I was a little distracted. Maybe you shouldn’t have kissed me?” 

“You told me to.” 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “I said that you _could_ kiss me, because I knew you wouldn’t do it otherwise. You’re not great at this whole romance thing.” 

Phillip laughed, a little self-deprecating. “No, I guess I’m not. Maybe I just need a little practice?” 

Her eyes lit up. “So you really do need a tutor?” 

“That depends, are you offering?” 

“Are you asking? Because the last time I just assumed--”

“Then yes, I’m asking.” 

“Are there any guidelines with this tutoring?” She tightened her arms around his neck, and Phillip let his hands slide over her waist to her back. The water lapped against them as they drew closer together. 

“I don’t know, are there?” 

“I think no other tutors. Wouldn’t want you getting any misinformation, you know?” 

“That sounds very reasonable, I agree.” Phillip nodded. “Is there anything else?”

“I don't know, we might have to add to this as we go. Unless you wanted to add something?” Anne lifted her brows as they slowly turned in the water, neither of them really in control of their moments. Just lazily kicking their feet to keep them both above water. 

“Not at the moment, but I do have a question?” He raised his hand and they both laughed. 

“Questions are an important part of learning, please go on.” 

“I was just curious when this whole tutoring thing would officially start?”

“Oh, as soon as possible. You need a lot of help,” Anne said solemnly. 

“So it would be okay if I were to kiss you again. For real.”

“Mhm. Assuming you don't mind that I look like a drowned rat.”

“I don't think it's possible for you to look like a drowned rat. In fact I don't think it's possible for you to look anything less than beautiful.”

Her cheeks darkened, a flushing creeping up her neck. “That was pretty good, are you sure I need to tutor you?”

“That wasn't a line, Anne. I was just being honest. I still absolutely need you to tutor me.” He grinned.

“Well, you should kiss me then,” she said. So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dress inspo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/532761830898558470/) for those curious. Also I have a Pinterest problem.


End file.
